True Feelings
by NarutoTheTrueLegend
Summary: "Naruto do you have feelings for me?" Sasuke asked. "I... WHAT!" Naruto shouted in outrage. NarutoxFemSasuke! Lemons in future chapters! Beta'd!
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing!**

**Speech **- "NTTL is great,"

**Thoughts **- 'Wow! NTTL is great,'

**IMPORTANT A/N** – Read till the end. You people are in for a big surprise. I always wanted to write my feelings about Naruto's obsession with Sasuke. Give your own view about it. So, here it is…

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Do you love me?**

* * *

The 4th Shinobi war was over. Allied Elemental Nations managed to defeat the god of demon Juubi, the ten tailed beasts.

But victory came at a heavy price. Many Heroes died, many lost a limb or two. Children lost their fathers and wives lost their husband. It was a bittersweet victory.

Battle would've been lost if weren't two great heroes, Naruto Uzumaki and traitor turned into alley Uchiha Sasuke, who at the end moment joined the battle and brought them victory.

"Sasuke, thank you," Naruto said in a small voice as he eyed village from the top of Hokage mountain.

"Hn," Sasuke replied.

A nostalgic smile appeared on Naruto's face when he heard his friend's response. Sasuke saw it and began to wonder that why his blonde friend was so obsessed with him.

"Naruto," Sasuke called.

"Hmm… Teme?" Naruto responded while gazing at the beautiful setting sun. His hair seemed like they were on fire, his blue eyes shining with bitter happiness.

"Do you have feelings for me?" Sasuke asked casually.

"I… WHAT!?" Naruto screamed in outrage.

"Do you love me?" Sasuke asked again.

"Who gave you such absurd idea? I don't know about you, but I am totally straight, not even Bi! Got it?" He asked rather forcefully while shaking Sasuke.

"Well you are the one who forced yourself on me and stole my first kiss," Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"It was an accident, dammit!" Naruto growled.

"Quit denying it Naruto. Kabuto told me what you did to Orochimaru when he claimed me as his. I might say you are quite possessive. You went berserk and used four tail worth of charka against him," Sasuke accused.

"T-That has nothing to do with it. You are my friend. I just didn't like the way he claimed you as his," Naruto tried to defend himself as a light blush found its way on his cheek.

"Oh! So what about all those sappy things you said to me, huh? 'I won't let Orochimaru have you' you said rather passionately when we fought in the valley of the end…

… 'What kind of Hokage I wound make if I can't even save a single friend' you said that when we first met after three years…

… 'I will burden your hatred and we will die together' you said that when I killed that one eyed bastard." Now Sasuke had a full blown grin on his face instead of his usual smirk, and Naruto's face was redder than his mother's hair.

"I-I didn't… I," Naruto shuttered with no avail as he began to think.

'Now I think about it, I was quite infuriated with Sasuke, even when I was a kid. Damn! I like girls, right? Even if I unknowingly have these feelings for him it doesn't mean I can't change them. Yea, Hinata-chan is waiting for my answer. He has his clan to restore so do I, and Ero-Sennin would kill me if I become a gay,' Naruto thought or so he thought that he thought but due to sudden realization of his feelings and pressure Sasuke was putting on him, he inadvertently blabbered everything very loudly.

Sasuke seemed pensive after his declaration and began to lean in for a kiss. Naruto suddenly turned his face around to clear up the misunderstanding just to feel Sasuke's soft lips on his own. They both melted in kiss and Naruto felt Sasuke's tongue licking at his lower lips.

Naruto's eyes widened and he quickly bolted back as if he was bitten by a poisonous snake.

"S-Sasuke, What the hell do you think you're doing teme?!" Naruto screamed while wiping his lips in disgust.

"What is it dope? You didn't like it?" Sasuke asked in almost sad and cute voice.

"I thought he looked cute! What the hell is wrong with ME!" Naruto shouted while pulling his hairs making Sasuke giggle in a girlish manner.

Naruto stared at him incredulously as if he had grown wings or something, oh wait, he could grow wings but that was a long time ago when he had Orochimaru's freaky cursed seal on him.

"Sasuke what happened to you?" Naruto asked in fright when Sasuke began to advance toward him.

"Nothing Naruto-koi, I am just returning your feelings," Sasuke said seductively while nibbling on his ear. Naruto shuddered when Sasuke called him the 'Love' his life or maybe because the way he sensually chewed on his earlobe.

"I-I might've feelings for you but I am straight. I am sorry I need to go and see Hinata-chan, bye!" Naruto said hurriedly and pulled back. But he didn't get a chance to use the body flicker technique as Sasuke got hold of his hand and slammed him against a spiky lock of Yondaime's stone head.

"If you ever dare to say any other girl's name that affectionately , again, I will have no other choice but to punish you," Sasuke said threateningly as his sharingan blazed into life.

"You are out of your mind, Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed and began to struggle.

"Besides, you have a clan to rebuild and you never liked me to begin with," he added in hopes pursuing the fuming Uchiha.

Sasuke let go of Naruto and began to walk away. Naruto felt bad but there was nothing he could do. They both had to marry girls so they can restore their respective clans.

"Naruto, I never hated you. I found you annoying, idiotic and an inadequate ninja," Sasuke began to say while Naruto snorted.

"Shut up and listen!" Sasuke commanded while Naruto nodded frightfully. Sasuke's eyes reminded him of Sakura-cha err… Sakura's 'shut the hell up' look.

Satisfied by Dobe's obedience, he began to speak again, "I thought all bonds are weakness and that's why I tried to sever them, but you kept coming after me…

… I couldn't bring myself to kill you at the valley of the end. When we met after 3yrs I thought I was too tainted to be with you and tried to push you away…

… Before I killed Itachi, he sealed Orochimaru's powers completely and released his hold from me. I thought we can be together but Obito got me first. He told me the truth behind the Uchiha massacre, and I couldn't forget it. I had to take my revenge and kill that one eyed bastard, Danzo…

… You know I wasn't actually going to kill Sakura after my battle with Danzo. I knew Kakashi was nearby and he would save her. I pretended to put a fight but I was actually planning to die by his hand so Sakura or you don't have to taint your hands with my blood, but again you showed up and pissed me off." Sasuke had a bittersweet smile on his face while Naruto was staring at him with wide eyes.

"Obito took me with him and gave me Itachi's eyes. I was planning to refuse him but when I learned about the 4th Shinobi. I was furious," Sasuke said with unrestrained fury in his eyes.

"Yea, he was planning to turn the whole world into his mindless puppets. Anybody would be furious," Naruto said in hopes of starting a different conversation as he knew that if he heard even a single more sentence, he would seriously kiss the day light out of Sasuke.

"No! I didn't give a fuck about that!" He disregarded Naruto's confused stare.

"I really don't care about any else, not even Sakura and Kakashi. I accepted his offer because he was going to extract Kyuubi from you and that would've killed you. I needed Itachi's eyes powers to stop him," Sasuke said passionately as he held Naruto's gaze.

"Sasuke… I don't know… I just." Naruto first time in sixteen years of his life had nothing to say. He was so confused by the sudden revelation that it left him unable to say something coherent.

"Hey Dope, if I was a female would you date me? And answer truthfully or I will become a missing nin again," Sasuke joked, but Naruto thought he was being serious and engulfed him in a bone crushing hug.

"Don't leave me! I will even consider dating you. Just give me some time," said Naruto seriously.

"And you know how persistence I am. I would again drag you back kicking and screaming," Naruto joked, but Sasuke knew that his idiot would leave everything behind for him.

"Hey, Dope you didn't answer my question," he whispered enjoying Naruto's body warmth.

"Yes Teme, I would've totally dated you if you were a girl," Naruto said truthfully.

"Good," Sasuke whispered.

"**Body Shifting Technique Release!"** He shouted.

* * *

**Hahaha… Gotcha! You people really thought I would write Gay pairing? So what you think? Should I continue? **

**If yes then review! I might even add a lemon or two…**

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


	2. Sexy Jutsu?

**I own nothing!**

**I proof read it. I hope it's better than before. I am currently beta reading all my fics, so go and check them out as well.**

**A/N – I will update this more if more people add it in their favorite and alert list. I like reviews but I like it more when more people read my stories.**

* * *

"Hey, Dope you didn't answer my question," he whispered enjoying Naruto's body warmth.

"Yes Teme, I would've totally dated you if you were a girl," Naruto said truthfully.

"Good," Sasuke whispered.

"**Body Shifting Technique Release!"** Sasuke shouted.

"What the hell?" Naruto uttered, startled by the sudden change in his companion's body. Previously it felt muscular and rock hard, and creepy to hold. He was straight after all, but now all of a sudden Sasuke's body felt good and pleasant to hold, very pleasant. Now it was much plumier, soft and delicate to touch.

'Had Sasuke always smelled so good? And what is this soft thing pushing against my chest? Holy Shit! Now I am taller than Sasuke,' Naruto thought absent mindedly as he suddenly began to feel good, and he unconsciously pulled Sasuke closer, smothering Sasuke against his firm chest.

Sasuke blushed profoundly when _she_, yes she felt Naruto's rock hard chest against her two very plump and voluptuous orbs. She herself was surprised by her growth as she hadn't released this Jutsu for almost 9 years since Itachi butchered her clan. She didn't know that her body had developed this much.

'Wait! What if dobe didn't like it? He always liked Sakura and she is flat as board,' she thought little self-consciously, and tightened her grip around Naruto's neck, inadvertently pulling his nose near in curve of her neck, though she gasped when Naruto deeply inhaled her scent and buried his face there. Her breath hitched when he tickled her with his nose and grazed her delicate skin with his sharp canine.

"Naruto," she moaned in pleasure at his action as his hands slowly traveled all over her narrow back.

* * *

Naruto was in heaven, he didn't know what was he doing but her scent was driving him crazy, though he still didn't know that Sasuke was actually a 'She'. He didn't care as her previously faint scent got insanely strong after whatever Sasuke did.

'Sasuke is releasing pheromones or something?' he thought in a daze, as he nibbled on her smooth silky-white skin. He felt animalistic, raw and hungry, hungry for Sasuke, hungry for the flesh of his best friend, and all logic flew out of the window when he heard Sasuke's melodious voice moaning his name. He ran his hand all over her narrow back and wide hips.

'Wait a minute! Sasuke's voice melodious! When did that happen? Oh Shit! Was Sasuke always this cuddly and soft? And smells so good?' Naruto thought in panic. He let his hands travel down and grabbed her wide plump squeezable ass.

'Holy Shit! Sasuke's hips are wider than Hinata-chan!' And his mind exploded as he tried to comprehend the situation he was in.

* * *

Sasuke moaned again when she felt Naruto's hands squeezing her firm tight ass, though he stopped all of a sudden.

'Maybe he didn't like it,' she panicked when she felt him freeze, she didn't know whether she could be considered desirable or not as most of her life she was chased down by girls, so maybe she wasn't very feminine.

After a few seconds Naruto's brain rebooted and all data finished processing as he pulled back to take a good look of Sasuke.

Sasuke felt him pull away, so she also reluctantly let go of him, though not before smother his chest with her plumier breasts as if warning him that what he was loosing. She smirked when she heard him growl, maybe she wasn't as unfeminine as she first thought.

"Holt Shit! How the hell you come up with such… such look?" Naruto asked in bafflement as he stared at her female form, though Sasuke took his reaction as rejection and covered her breasts with her hands. She looked dejected that he didn't like her real appearance.

"What? You didn't like it!?" Sasuke snapped while trying to stop herself from breaking into hysterical sobs and tried to cover her disappointment and hurt with her fake anger.

"Are you kidding me? I am asking you; how the hell a prude like you come up with such sexy, oh wait, sexy doesn't even begin to describe the beauty you're imitating. I mean just look at your 'Sexy Jutsu'; it is thousand times sexier than mine. Your perfect heart shaped face, pale yet alluring complexion, long eyelashes, and grayish black eyes, such juicy and kissable cheery pink lips. Now this face is the very definition of perfection. I thought my Kaa-san was the hottest babe I ever met in my life but damn it! Your 'Sexy Jutsu' makes her look pale in comparison," Naruto mumbled awed by the beauty in front of him, and unknowingly praised her.

While Naruto was blabbering praises for her supposed 'Sexy Jutsu'. She was blushing like crazy.

'He really finds me this attractive,' Sasuke thought in a daze as her eyes shone with unrestrained happiness. She felt more confident and proud about herself, and her heart swelled with love. Her love for him increased if that even possible but he was so sweet without even trying that she couldn't help herself from falling more and deeper in love with him. She felt light headed, he liked her. No! He loved real her. Now just one thing remained; telling him that she was actually a she and always have been and getting him to ask her on a date.

"What about my body?" She questioned timidly while biting her lower lip, almost afraid as she really didn't take care of her body while training in her male form, so she didn't know whether she was appealing to him or not. He didn't praise her feminine assets like he did her facial features, and so she felt uncertain as he liked more subtly developed girls like Sakura and she could tell that she was quite gifted.

"I am getting to that! Geez wait a second you praise the hungry beast. As I was saying; your 'Sexy Jutsu' is incredible but not convincing," Naruto said seriously, making her confuse by his choice of words.

'What he meant by not convincing? I am ugly or unfeminine?' she thought in panic as she ran her hand through her think midnight-black locks, checking if she was presentable or not.

"Another thing Sasuke; girls hairs are shiny, they smell good and they can be super pretty but you're not stunning or beautiful," Naruto said seriously and Sasuke felt her heart sinking.

'What happened? I thought he liked me,' she cried in her head as she eyed the object of her affection intensely.

"What do you mean? And why are you circling around me?" She yelled at him when he began to circle him while staring at her intensely.

"Why are you fidgeting? It's not you're actually a girl," Naruto joked.

'I am Stupid!' she wanted to snap at him but didn't due to embarrassment.

"I mean come-on Sasuke. You maybe some hot chick magnet but even your female version can't this sexy and mesmerizing, well sexy is not enough to describe it, what about super-duper ridiculously sexy! Yeah, that sounded right. And Sasuke that is your mistake. You made your 'Sexy Jutsu' way too sexy and hot. Even a blind man can tell that a girl this hot and mesmerizing can't exist in reality, maybe in heaven where angel resides but not in mortal world. It is just ethereal and impossible for a girl this beautiful to exist," Naruto said smartly, and folded his hand in front of his chest and began to nod in satisfaction that he found so many faults in Sasuke's 'Sexy Jutsu'.

While he was grinning and nodding in satisfaction like a gullible sweet idiot he was, Sasuke was also grinning like a fool. She couldn't believe that he found her so beautiful. But why did he say she isn't beautiful before?

"But you said I am not beautiful," she asked meekly, though her eyes were full of excitement and life. She was feeling euphoric, like she was soaring high in the sky though her demeanor didn't betray her as she seemed calm and composed as ever.

"Because you're not beautiful, right now you're very definition of perfection!" Naruto exclaimed cheerfully.

"Your hairs are so shine and smooth looking. You smell so intoxicating that I feel drunk just by standing beside you and your beauty, I just can't describe it. I think Ero-Sennin would've died again by blood loss if saw someone as pretty as you're looking right now. You screwed up facial feature by going overboard as it is simply unbelievable, but you did an excellent job with curves, they are perfect. Small slender hands, long neck, perfect shoulders, a nice firm pair of D-cup tits, narrow waist which flared out perfectly into your smack-able wide plump ass and your firm long legs… yea, just perfect," Naruto mumbled in a dazed state of mind as he eyed her hungrily.

"So… you would totally date me if I actually look like this?" She question with a gleeful smile as she also eyed him with equal intensity. Her insides burning with passion and impossible amount of love, it was like love was flowing through her veins instead of blood.

"Are you kidding me? If you were that pretty, I would've pushed you down and took you over and over till you forget everything except my name," Naruto almost growled, and tried to hide his visible erection.

"Good," she said smugly before jumping on him.

* * *

**So, what do you people think? Like it?**

**If yes then review! **

**What about lemon? You want me to write one or just fluff and romance? **

**Written by: NarutoTheTrueLegend**


End file.
